


In the moonlight

by hikorichan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_creatures, Creature Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Full Moon, Gen, creature: selkie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikorichan/pseuds/hikorichan
Summary: Remus takes on his human form under the light of a full moon.





	In the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** O18  
>  **Creature:** Selkie  
>  **Art Medium:** copic markers and coloured pencil  
>  **Disclaimer:** This creation is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended.  
>  **Notes:** Thank you for the wonderful prompt. I love the selkie myths and immediately knew I wanted to draw it!


End file.
